Lord Vessalius
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: Jack Vessalius had brothers but one was kept secret, Fornax Vessalius, the oldest brother of the Vessalius household. Fornax disappeared years ago but now he's free and roaming, searching for answers. What happened? How long has passed? HP FV xGil/Raven
1. Chapter 1

A deep, unending black spread as far as the eye could see, the remnants of a broken prison drifted lazily throughout the area, as if suspended by some invisible strings. Perched lightly on the broken wall of a room, a black haired man looked around him, a bored expression on his face, his hair style was unique and very very long, the black braid trailing down to his feet, his fringe flopping lightly over one clear green eye. He was clothed in what was once a noble's clothing, black trousers fitted tightly against his legs, calf length black boots while at his hip the black hilt of two swords, one a long katana and the other a short one, each decorated with the same silver feathers. He wore a white ruffled shirt with a long black coat, it was decorated with a few silver feathers which patterned his pockets, the silver them lined the edges and silver cuffs held the sleeves back. He leapt lightly off of the wall, ignoring the chains which appeared frequently, they didn't bother him so he didn't bother them.

Fornax Vessalius, oldest brother to the Vessalius family, turned to the huge black dog at his side, a Barghest, and smiled, reaching a hand out to lightly stroke the soft pointed ears, the wolf-dog wavered under his fingers, it's spirit flickering out of this world and into an unknown one, before solidifying slightly, large sections of its body fading from sight even as it followed his master. Fornax reached up, hand resting lightly over his heart. Fornax lifted his head as he felt the very foundations of the abyss tremble, signifying that the Will of the Abyss was furious.

Fornax looked down at the dog, who was studying him with dark eyes and curled his hands in the scruff its it's fur, he closed his eyes and disappeared, appearing in the Will of the Abyss' room. The white haired maiden was on her knee's, screaming almost deafeningly at nobody, her words so angry he couldn't make them out. Fornax lightly stepped towards her, catching her madly gesturing arms and hugging her gently. The toys who had been desperately swarming around her, trying to calm her, all seemed to sag with relief.

The white haired young girl, upon realizing who it was, sagged against him while she breathed hard. She smiled as the dog lightly lay its head upon her leg, soothing her by its smoke like feel against her leg. When Fornax deemed it safe, he released her and picked her up, sitting her on the sofa and sitting with her, the large dog leaping up to sit next to him.

"Alice?" He murmured softly, lightly picking up the soft white rabbit from the floor and handing it to her. The girl hugged it to her chest as if she was a child, her white eyes closing as she bit her lip. "What's wrong, my dear Alice?"

"T-that boy!" She burst out, eyes flying open in her fury. "He picked her! That black haired Alice! The blood-stained black rabbit!" She snarled, a light shuddering running through the abyss. "W-why didn't he pick me?!" She whimpered, suddenly tearful. "Am I not good enough?"

"Hmm. Well. I don't think that, my dear. I know if you would only get along with B rabbit, perhaps you too would gain Oz as your friend. Alice, now don't get mad but maybe you are getting at this the wrong way, you need t-" Fornax fell silent abruptly, hunching over and clutching his chest. Alice, though she cared about nobody, looked up, concern in her eyes.

"Fornax? What's wrong? What is it?" Alice murmured as Fornax fell from the chair, writhing on the floor, his dog pawing at him, whining loudly. Alice was old, yes but she acted like a little girl a times and like all little girls, when somebody screamed she got scared so when Fornax screamed, red lips parted and pale, handsome face tightened in pain, she clapped her hands over her ears and whimpered.

"It hurts, Alice! It HURTS!!" Fornax writhed for a long time, unable to tell Alice what was wrong because he didn't understand it himself. Fornax stopped screaming, voice spent, and began to cry but not normal tears, tears the crimson of blood. Alice knew what this meant, she knelt at his side, stroking his hair. She lightly patted the sweat off of his face with a bit of cloth she'd made.

"Hush Fornax, it's alright." She soothed, even as her voice trembled. "Who is it? Who's doing this? Why is it happening?"

Fornax lifted his hand, miming writing even as he trembled with pain. Alice quickly made some paper and a pen with a power and slid them into Fornax's grip. He began to write, cursive script sloppy with his pain. It read:

_You remember when I told you that I came from a different universe?_

Alice nodded softly. "I remember, you told me you defeated someone, an evil man, Voldemort, who had torn his soul. You said that when you defeated him you became a Soul shaper and you were thrown into this universe, then found by Lord Vessalius."

_Yes. Well, when I was thrown into this universe it caused me intense pain, the transition hurts a lot and every so often my body hurts, reminding me that I don't belong here, in this universe._

The pen fell from Fornax's hands, his body shuddering slightly. Alice, in her panic, summoned a chain. Deep silver wings arcing upwards beautifully, bird-like body huge in the small room, it only had silver wings, the rest of it was coloured a deep glossy black except the very end of its beak which was a the same silver as its wings. The chain lifted its wing, slicing its beak downwards to draw blood, it stepped quietly towards Fornax, its talons clawed a gash in Fornax's arm but the writing man hardly noticed, he did notice when his pain suddenly stopped and someone else's blood was smeared over his bleeding arm.

The blood healed rapidly and the bird lifted its head and screeched, a loud, beautiful sound that echoed throughout the small room. Alice was panicked when a gold light glowed on Fornax and the bird who had transformed into a humanoid form temporarily, a small boy with silvery wings and black hair. The boy, with startling strength, lifted Fornax up, for he had long since fallen unconscious. His beast-like dog stepped into the gold light and, with Alice's panicked cries calling for them, ascended to 'earth'.

More specifically, Vessalius mansion, right in front of the startled eyes of Oscar Vessalius, who quickly called for the maid and rushed to help.

**

Authors Note:

A little project of mine, I hope to know what 'cha think!


	2. Chapter 2

Spears of jagged sunlight slid in between the gaps of his eyelids, forcing his eyes open to view the world. The sight that greeted him was the roof of a four poster bed, the material looked soft and was coloured a deep red. He pushed himself up, feeling the nearly invisible weight on his legs, he reached down and lightly stroked the ears of the black dog which solidified under his light touch, lifting its head from his slumber. He heard the soft gasp of someone and withdrew a knife from seemingly nowhere, his hand snapping out to press the cool blade again the soft skin of a maids neck, the young woman trembled under the knife, her hands held up submissively. Fornax sighed and pulled the blade away, looking down tiredly at his hands and clenching them , dropping the knife onto the thick bedcovers.

The maid bowed clumsily, not saying a word as she hurriedly set a tray onto the bed and ran off, sobbing loudly as her heels clacked down the hallway. Fornax, though he didn't know where he was, decided to enjoy his meal, lifting his wrist to wave it lightly over the food, his green eyes went a deep purple and everything in the room changed to a different colour, most of it was a low grey, neutral, the food gave off a rich green, no sign of the murky brown of poison. He closed his eyes briefly, wiping away the blood that lightly dripped from his tear duct and picking up the spoon, he lightly tasted the hot chicken soup, closing his eyes as the warm liquid soothed his half-soul.

He noticed the door open and a tall blonde man enter, he smiled briefly and sat on the chair next to the bed. "They say that Chicken soup is the food of the soul, perhaps it will help you." The man blushed slightly and grinned. "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Oscar, Oscar Vessalius, acting head of the Vessalius family due to our.. situation."

"Fornax." The young Vessalius said, trying to disguise his shock. It worked but Oscar seemed up to date on his history, his smile froze over, lips dropping down to a smooth line. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Fornax Vessalius? Is that your name?!" Oscar nearly whispered.

"Yes." The black haired soul shaper murmured, glancing downwards, he lightly placed the tray on the side and lifted his head.

"How are you still alive?! That was 100 years ago! Everyone's dead now, Jack Vessalius and your other brothers, they are all long dead!" Oscar burst out desperately.

"100 years?" Fornax muttered to himself, eyes wide. "Alice didn't tell me it had been 100 years.. She didn't say that.. Jack, precious Jack was dead and .. What about everyone else?! What happened?!" He shouted, long finished with his soup.

"The tragedy of Sabrie happened. I don't know exactly what happened, nobody does. All we know is someone went around killing all of the occupants of the capital and then the abyss was opened and Sabrie disappeared. We do know that Glen Baskerville and Jack Vessalius fought and Jack was hailed a hero. The Vessalius are now a noble family."

"I..I have to go." Fornax pulled himself from the bed, noticing his stuff in a neat pile on a small dresser. Oscar stood, gesturing to a door where the bathroom was. Fornax went into with an expressionless face, he shut the door behind him and swiftly changed, pulling off the night clothes and sliding on his ruffled shirt and black trousers, pulling his boots on with graceful ease and then pulling the coat on, he picked up the brush from the cabinet, brushing through his long black locks before arranging it carefully and braiding it again, brushing the fringe once more, putting his two swords on his hip and leaving the bathroom.

Oscar had left, obviously wanting him to be alone, he had taken the tray with him. Fornax sighed and went over to the bed, making it expertly even as a maid came in to do it. She looked a little bewildered, obviously not used to someone doing the bed for her.

"S-sir, you shouldn't do that! It isn't proper." She said softly.

Fornax lifted his head, smiling charmingly. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind."

"But sir, the head maid will tell me off if she finds out!" The maid protested, biting her lip.

"Alright then, I tell you what, I'll talk to the head maid if you show me around this place, okay?" Fornax murmured softly, twitching his hand towards his dog, the animal leapt off of the chair it had curled up on and followed after him as he strolled towards the flustered maid and slid an arm through hers.

"Wait, sir!" The maid, trying to followed her morals even as she snuggled into Fornax's warmth. Sighing the maid set about leading him around, ignoring the massive smile on her lips as she curled into the handsome man.

**

"and this is the garden." The young maid said quietly, smiling at the beauty of the picture, hearing faintly the water trickling down the fountains. She smiled prettily up at her charming companion.

"Well this, young ma'am, is a lovely house with plenty of beautiful sights to see." He said, winking suggestively to the maid, who blushed heavily. Fornax grinned, taking the maid's hand and bowing at the waist, kissing the soft skin of her knuckles before disappearing, his dog racing after him, half there and half.. not.

**

**Two hours later**

Blood arced high, the beautiful crimson liquid spattering the floor below, some of it sliding down the window of a building. Fornax raced after his prey with a bright, sickening grin on his face as he held the sword in his grip and his dog ran a little ahead of him. The chain raced away desperately, ignoring its bleeding master whom was clinging to it, Fornax chuckled as the street turned abruptly, his lips parting into a crazed grin as his eyes gleamed red. Fornax had a special ability, when his eyes changed colours he saw different things, the first one was purple, he saw in colours, when something was harmful to him it went a certain colour, everything else was a low grey, in this mode his eyes went purple. Another mode was the ability to see the blood rushing through a person's body, it wasn't just the blood but everything else, be it the soul, the bones or the very nerves, his eyes went red and for this one his personality changed and he desired to kill.

He had many others but he didn't have the time to explain them all. For now, he focused on the bloodlust making his soul quiver. Fornax didn't want to chase them anymore, instead he stopped and closed his eyes, reaching into his soul he lightly tugged at the piece of it, using it as string, he cast it out, latching onto the soul of the chain and its master. With force he tore away their resistance, ignoring the bloody tears which dripped from his eyes and the intense pain that wracked his body as he forced his prey to come towards him.

"Come on Fenrir, lets go give Alice back her chain." Fornax murmured to the dog, stepping up to his servants. He lightly tapped the chain's master on the nose and tutted softly. "Now now, naughty chain. Don't you know better, trying to escape from Alice. You'll be punished." That same unholy grin caught his lips and he released their souls. "It's always better when you scream."

And scream they did, Fornax's laughter frightening the very birds from the tree's.

----

Authors Note:

That last scene was very satisfying to write… But yeah. REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

The small alleyway of grey stone was dyed the red of blood, mangled remains of a child's body, a once beautiful girl twisted by evil promises and her bloody and violent murder. Next to her, her chain, still alive, sank into the depths of the abyss, screaming all the way. The girl followed a second after and Fornax smiled as he heard Alice giggle although he had yet to open his eyes and see why she was so happy. Fornax opened his eyes and shot up, barely holding back a whimper as he saw the blood, organs and even two bones which had been pulled from the girls stomach and lay side by side and soaked red with blood. Fornax shook, looking down at his hands and noticed that the white of his skin was completely blotched out by the dried blood that caked him.

Fornax lifted his hand shakily to touch his neck feeling something slippery there, obviously it was part of the girls innards, trying not to smell, Fornax, pulled it from his neck and threw it, closing his eyes as he shuddered, moving over to the wall and curling in on himself, shaking violently. Beside him, his chain appeared in a humanoid form, the boy looked at him, silvery wings moving lightly in the breeze. The boy knelt, placing a pale hand on Fornax's forehead and speaking softly.

"Master, I will help you, Alice wishes it." The chain murmured softly, his hand glowing bright silver. Fornax felt his body go lax and the chain lay him lightly on his stomach, the chain, Roc, put both clawed hands on his shoulder blades and Fornax shook as something pushed as the skin in his shoulder blades, splitting it and sending pain arching across his system as wings broke through, stretching out though they were bathed in blood, one wing was as black as ebony with a slight smattering of silver while the other was a deep silver the tips slightly black as if dipped in paint. Roc's eyes darkened and he bit his lip quietly.

"Master, the wings colour.. It reflects your soul, the black is what happens when you use your powers. The reason they aren't white are because only children will have white souls and as they grow older, they will turn silver, nobody is really innocent." Roc lightly touched the blood spattered black wing, his eyes dark with worry. "This is not a good sign." Roc murmured worriedly.

"W-what did you do?" Fornax growled, forcefully standing up against the spell on his body.

"T-that spell was a spell that paralysed the part of your brain that controlled movement, if you move against it you could seriously harm yourself! You must stop!" Roc said worriedly, loosing control of his appearance as his features shifted slightly, feathers beginning to cover him and his shadow beginning to lengthen and grow.

"Then I suggest.." Fornax gritted out, teeth clenched tightly. "you lift the spell. Now." Roc, with no choice left, lifted the spell and disappeared, only causing Fornax more problems in the end. Fornax, wrapped the wings around himself and shuddered, his eyes trying to avoid the bloody sight next to him. He lost track of how long he lay there, shuddering lightly even as he warmed himself with his wings, hearing Alice laughing in the depths of the abyss.

"Oh dear, what's this then?" A voice said softly, lightly parting his wings and peering at him with one eye.

"W-who…?" Fornax said quietly, looking up with dead green eyes. Above him a man with white hair and red eyes, staring down at him with something akin to sorrow even as he smiled brightly.

"Xerxes Break, its an honour to meet you, Fornax Vessalius." He purred softly, crouching down and grasping Fornax's bloody hand and pulling him up. "Lets get you cleaned up, young one." Break murmured softly, tugging a black cloak from his shoulders and wrapping it around Fornax's body, the back misshapen from his wings. Break opened the door to his carriage which was waiting outside and a hand gently caught Fornax's, helping him into the van with care. Break followed a second after, sitting on the opposite side of the black haired man who looked suspiciously like Gilbert, the young boy whom Jack had as a servant.

"You are.. Gilbert." Fornax murmured, his voice hollow.

The black haired man nodded, holding out a hand. "Yes, Gilbert Nightray, pleased to meet you." His eyes somewhat different to the Gilbert Fornax remembered, it was not the age factor it was the general aura, he seemed older, wiser and happier even if he didn't show it.

"..it's a pleasure to meet you also." Fornax said nothing of his previous relation to the young Gilbert, this.. This man was not Gilbert in the slightest, he was someone with the same face but an entirely different life. "Fornax Vessalius, at your service."

Fornax's eyebrows rose as Gilbert jerked back slightly. "V-Vessalius? You're last name.. who are you to that family?" Fornax didn't know the history beyond his time but he knew enough to make something up.

"I am nobody important, a distant relative of Oz Vessalius." It wasn't exactly a lie, he was a distant relative, a very distant one but a relative nonetheless. "Your master, correct?"

"Y-yes, that's right. He's back at the manor with Shalon." Gilbert murmured softly, yellow eyes bright with confusion and the ride continued on in an uneasy silence, Fornax's wings shuddering softly.

**

_Alice laughed softly, her white hair dancing as she span, cupped like a fragile flower in her hands was the soul of the little girl Fornax had killed, she giggled, spinning and spinning and spinning until the room danced long after she stopped moving. The chains sang with her, happy and cheerful in strange forms much like toys. Alice stopped, squeezing the struggling soul as she looked up, her soft face parting into a wide grin that covered most of her face. Quickly she tightened her fists on the soul, the black of the abyss swimming to collect up the glass-like fragments and soon a small chain appeared, a small white rabbit which flew to her immediately, she hugged it to her chest and shook violently._

"_F-Fornax.." She said as she trembled. "HE'S AWAKE FORNAX!" She screamed, the whole of the abyss shaking in her torment and far above in earth, a small country shook violently. She fell to the floor and curled her hands into fists, absolutely petrified for the first time in her life. Nobody scared her, nobody but one man, one man who scared the heavens themselves. A man who had been asleep for a long, long time. A man Glen Baskerville wanted to meet._

***

Fornax tilted his head from high above, hearing Alice inside his mind hearing her words and shaking. Memories flickered across his vision, one eye the colour of blood, the other a deep black pit of shadow, hair as white as snow and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his throat. Fornax clutched his head as laughter echoed in his mind, shaking his head rapidly as his pulse sped up.

"No.. no! Nonono that's not possible!" Fornax cried, utterly petrified, ignoring the worried eyes from the other passengers.

**

In an abandoned manor on the fringes of _nowhere, He awoke, dressed as if he was a noble he called out to a beast like dog sitting half in the shadows, huge droplets of red blood streaming from his mouth as he shook lightly on a huge stag as if it was a rag doll. The hellhound's eyes glimmered a deep red and he dropped the stag, black fur shimmering as it walked over to its master, making a happy rumble in its chest as He scraped his knuckles over his fur. Heavy paws thudded on the floor as they set out of the manor, thousands of red eyes gleaming from every shadow, every scrap of darkness, he was there._

_A mouth parted and he muttered. "I'm coming for you, Harry Potter.. Or is it Fornax Vessalius now? I hope you're done playing house, because I can't wait to destroy you!" This was purred out as He disappeared a splash of blood, appearing in the presence of a certain group of people, the Baskervilles._

"_W-who are you?" Lotti stuttered, her voice trying to sound strong even as she shook._

"_I have a proposition for you, Glen Baskerville's subordinates."_

_***_

_Authors note:_

_PHEW! I had funn! =D This is for mah Ritsu-chan who spurred me on in writing this! Next one should be up soon-ish. I have a story idea planned and I want to finally get round to introducing Oz! =D REVIEW DAHLINGS!!_


End file.
